Keep Him Happy
by SillyLesbianPanda
Summary: Warren and Piotr decide to have sex, but it goes wrong. First chapter based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Thank you.

---------

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I wanna do_ it _and all but.." Warren bit his lip. How could he admit he was scared? This was just sex, everyone did it. And he loved Piotr, right? Why was he shaking? There was no reason to be afraid...

"Well, if you're having second thoughts, maybe we shouldn't." Piotr smiled weakly. Warren looked away in shame. Piotr loved him, he wanted him. He might not get another chance. He had to make him happy. He just had to!

"No, no, it's fine. I promise." Warren smiled as reassuringly as he could muster. It was fine. Just sex. Just sex...

Piotr smiled at him from his spot on the bed. He ran his fingers through Warren's short hair. "You're sexy, y'know that?"

Warren looked away and smiled. Piotr was such a liar. He knew he wasn't sexy. Just a skinny freak with wings. Nothing special. Hell, he even had some pretty gross moles. Why the pretty Russian boy wanted him he'd never know. He had to keep him though. He had to make him happy. If he was happy he'd stay. He'd love him.

Piotr sat up in bed, pulling off his wife beater enthusiastically. Warren gazed at his body, half in love, half terrified. But he could handle it. He could handle it. He began to take off his own shirt, with a little difficulty, mostly because of the wings, but his shaking hands weren't helping. Piotr got off the bed, taking off his pants. Warren finally got his shirt off, purposely not looking at his boyfriend. If he didn't look, he'd be fine. Next his blue jeans came off, meeting his shirt on the floor.

Piotr was going through his own removed pants. He pulled a condom and some lube out of his pockets, winking at Warren.

"This is gonna be good. I promise." He leaned over and kissed Warren's cheeks and chin. He was happy. Warren could handle it if Piotr was happy. He pulled the orange flavored condom over himself. Warren swallowed, would it fit? He'd blown his boyfriend so many times, but his ass was a whole different story. None of the things he'd used playing with himself were that wide. Some were longer, but not that wide at all. Piotr was smiling. It'd fit. It would have to fit.

The bed sank as Piotr got back on, quickly getting on top of the other boy. Warren closed his eyes, and turned his face.

"Ready, love?"

Warren chewed on the inside of his cheek. No. But it didn't matter, he could feel how hard Piotr was on the inside of his thigh. He gave a weak nod, if you could call it that.

Piotr squeezed some lube onto his finger, and rubbed it on Warrens quivering anus. He put his forearms on either side of Warrens head. Automatically Warren opened his legs, and wings.

Piotr was in. Big, and painful, and in. Warren was no longer a virgin.

Stop.

Piotr started to move.

Oh Jesus, stop.

Piotr's hips dug into Warren's as he fucked him.

He didn't, want this. Stop, please.

Piotr started grunting and moving faster.

No more... just finnish. Hurry!

The grunting became soft whimpers. "You're so tight baby..."

Please finnish soon. It hurts.

"Oh god... yeah." The thrusting slowed down.

Please be done.

Piotr pulled out. "That was awesome." He looked down at Warren's flaccid cock. He gave a feral grin, and moved down. He gave the soft organ a few licks, then sloppily blew Warren.

He wanted to die.

Warren mewed and came. Piotr gave a victorious smile, and spit the semen out onto the floor. "I'll clean it up later."

He moved back up and kissed Warren softly.

Why didn't he notice Warren hated that?

The two boys silently pulled their clothes back on. Warren got up and walked to the door.

"I love you." Piotr called as he left.

"...'ove you." Warren barely mumbled. He slowly walk to his room.

Once safely inside he laid down on his bed and cried himself to sleep. At least Piotr was happy.

------------

This happened to me a little while ago.

I'm a lesbian, but I met this guy who seemed pretty nice, and I'd never actually dated a guy before, so I thought, "What the hell. Might as well try it."

I thought I loved him. I thought wrong.

Please Review. I might make this more than a one shot, but mostly I wanted to vent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Warren, are you sure you should be eating that much? You won't be able to fly soon! You'll weigh a metric ton." Kitty giggled, watching Warren shovel ice cream down his throat, barely even tasting it. He looked up at her threw his pale eyelashes, pain apparent in his cool blue eyes. He shrugged, and went back to eating.

Kitty searched his face for a moment, biting her full bottom lip. "What's wrong hun? I know you're usually quiet..."

"Nothing. I'm fine, Kitty. Thank you." Warren mumbled curtly.

"Liar." She smiled at him, face falling when he looked up at her again. He was nearly unreadable, but even though she hadn't known the pretty mutant boy long, she knew him well.

"Please tell me, hun." She hopped up onto the kitchen counter to join him, wrapping a small arm around him above his folded wings. She smiled to herself as he snuggled into her at the contact. He stirred his quickly melting ice cream, saying nothing.

"Warren. C'mon." She was pleading with him, as quiet as he was, secrets weren't his style. He had told her everything about him, from the time he realized he was a mutant, to when he realized he was gay, to when he had had his first kiss with Piotr. He told her about wanting to die, that the people that were okay with his mutantism were not okay with his homosexuality, and vise versa. It hurt Kitty that whatever this thing was was hurting her new friend. In this world people like them needed to stick together, no matter what. "Please baby. You'll feel better if you tell me."

Warren mumbled under his breath. Kitty waited a moment to see if he'd repeat himself.

"What? Speak up please." She rubbed circles in the tight muscles connecting his wings to his back.

Warren mumbled a little louder, a lone tear running down his pale face. Kitty wiped it away with her slender thumb. "Warren..." she breathed, unsure of what to say.

"We, I, Piotr and I. We, we had sex." Warren shuddered, sobbing. His face turned red and puffy with tears, nearly completely robbing him of his normal attractiveness.

"Oh baby..." Kitty cooed into his ear. She held him tight. "You didn't want to?"

"I wanna make him happy! He'll leave if I don't!" Warren made a strangled choking sound.

Kitty put her chin on his shoulder. Her gazed was at the blank white wall, eyes cold and steady. "You think so? You really think so?"

"Of course. Why else would he want me? That's what love is about, right?"

Kitty's chest tightened at that horrible thought. "Love and sex have nothing to do with each other. You can love some one and never have sex, and you can have sex with some one you don't love." Kitty listened to Warren's uneasy breathing. He became quieter and quieter.

"He doesn't love me?" he whispered.

"I don't know baby. I'd like to think he does."

"I love him. More than anything."

"I know."

"... it hurt me."

"I bet."

"I lied to him. I said I wanted to."

"You shouldn't have. You could have said no."

"He would have been sad."

"Maybe. If he respected you, he wouldn't care." Kitty sighed and pet Warren's straw blond hair.

Warren sniffed. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, kinda. But don't beat yourself up about it. He should have noticed. It mostly your fault, but it takes two to fuck."

"Yeah... I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I babe. But let me know if I can help. When id this happen?"

"Around.... 9."

Kitty looked at the digital clock on the microwave. 4 am.

"Is that why you're up gorging yourself with food?" She chuckled.

"Kinda... it didn't help. I did sleep a little though."

"Mmmm. Well, how about we go back to bed. You can sleep with me, I doubt they'll be angry. It's pretty obvious we're both homos." She giggled again. Warren gave a weak, but comforted smile.

"...okay. I get the wall side."

"You run a tough bargain, but sure. We'll have to kick out rainbow bear though. You'll have to apologize."

"I can do that."

They cleaned up their ice cream bowls and walked hand in hand to Kitty's room, unsure of what would come in the next few hours. But they'd do it together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men! I swear.

----------

"Its so nice out." Warren spread his wings out in the sun. It was almost 10 and the sun was at a pleasant angle in the sky. The wind was blowing a little too hard to fly, but other than that Warren couldn't complain.

"It really is." Kitty smiled behind her big white framed sunglasses. She began setting up their lawn chairs in the courtyard of the school. It had been the warmest day of the year, almost officially summer and neither of them could wait to get some sun. Kitty had teased Warren about being such a woman. Any other person and he would have taken offense, but Kitty made him comfortable, like a mother. Warren was a little worried about getting so attached to her. He hoped it wouldn't matter.

Warren took off his shirt with help from Kitty. "You're wings are fab and all, but I couldn't put up with them." Kitty giggled, pulling off a loose feather and rolling it between her slender fingers.

"I got used to them." Warren shrugged. He adjusted his aviator sunglasses and looked to the sky lovingly. Sometimes, all the harassment and weird looks he got for them was worth it. He had the sky, in a way no other human could possibly take from him.

Warren rolled his shoulders and lay down on one of the chairs, back up. Kitty was next to him, going through her bag of magazines.

"Want a Rolling Stone? Lady GaGa's on the cover. I know you love her, you silly fruit!" Kitty giggled.

"Mmm, sure. I thought we would talk though."

"Well, maybe this will inspire conversation? I don't know, sun bathing and magazines go together like beans and rice." She shrugged and pursed her lips. Warren smiled at her before opening the 'zine. He looked through the pictures, not able to read any of the articles. One picture of a half naked, rather buff man made him freeze.

_Piotr was on him again. Thrusting, faster, harder. His sounds of pleasure were soft, while they should have been comforting, they made Warren want to cry. But he wouldn't. Not now. _

"Warren? Warren! What's wrong?" Kitty reached over, wiping a tear off his face. Her hands were cool and moist.

"N-nothing. Just... remembering." Warren bit his lip.

"Oh, baby. You really need to talk to him." Kitty cooed.

"I will." Warren looked down. There were two ants running through the grass. He watched them follow each other for awhile.

"I do think he loves you. He's just thick. You have to tell him he hurt you. He'll understand. Peter, he's not a brainy guy. But he's not evil. Just, clueless socially. You're his first, well, anything. Well, first serious anything." Kitty smiled.

"But, do **I **love him?"

"It's early. You've been dating for a few months. You can't know yet. Nothing's tested you two yet... Maybe this is it."

"Maybe."

"Yeah. Well, talk to him. Go to a public place, it's easier, trust me. You contain yourself more." Kitty nodded at her own wisdom.

Warren groaned at the thought of strapping down his wings. But, it did sound like a plan. He pulled out his cell.

--

To: Piotr

From: Warren

Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat? Rising Dragon has that lunch thing. And those drinks with the umbrella's, the fruit punch

thingy? *Hug* Meet me at my room at 11-ish? ^^

May 30, 2009 10:12 am

--

He flipped the black phone shut. "Rising Dragon's good, right? Decent food, it's dark so people won't notice the lumps in my back as much..."

"Yeah, I can't think of anywhere better." Kitty flipped a page of her addition of _Instyle_.

Warren looked to the sky again, to calm his nerves. What the fuck would he say? 'Piotr, I'm sorry, but you fucked me so bad I've become an emotional mess and have no idea if I ever want to see you again?' No, no, he did want to see him again. Or did he? What did he even want?

His cell buzzed in his hand. His flipped it back open.

--

To: Warren

From: Piotr

Sounds good, babe. I'll get ready. *wink* Can't wait to see you.

May 30, 2009 10:17

--

Kitty smiled at him from the bed. "You do look good."

"What do you know? You're a lesbian!"

"So? Does that make my opinion less valid?"

"Yes! You're a girl, that likes girls! You'll make me look like a girl!"

"You do that on you're own!" Kitty burst out laughing. Warren ran a hand through his freshly showered hair. He looked at himself through the mirror again. Black zip up sweatshirt, the cover his wings, purple Velvet Code t-shirt under it, zipped down enough so your could see the band name. Dark jeans. A little too warm, but whatever. He could deal. And the Rising Dragon was usually cold.

_knock, knock, knock_

"See ya." Kitty smiled and gave him a cheesy thumbs up. "Try not to fuck up!" And with that, helpful, bit of advise she fell through the bed and floor to the next level. Warren closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember why out of all the students, Kitty was the one he had to befriend.

"Come in hun." Piotr opened the door. He looked nice in a navy polo shirt, unbuttoned of course. He smelled strongly of cologne. Piotr went to hug him, Warren was torn between freezing up and crying into the hard chest. As tall as Warren was at six foot one*, Piotr trumped about everyone.

"How tall _are_ you?"

"Six foot... five? Yes, I think so. I am over seven when I am armored, though." Piotr smiled. His Russian accent was so... endearing.

Warren wasn't sure what to say. "You smell, nice."

Piotr's face lit up at the comment. "Really? Thank you." He squeezed Warren. "I am very hungry, spent the moring lifting." Piotr chuckled. He gripped Warren's hand. "Let us go!"

----------------

* I got the heights from the Marvel Wikia, the Ultimate universe.

**REVIEW!!!1 DO IT! Make me happy! **


End file.
